


Someone To Love

by RetraidaEverywhere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Aurora Blake is amazing, Aurora adores Clarke, Bellamy and Clarke met in high school, Bellamy was an asshole, Clarke is a singer, Clarke was heartbroken, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kid Fic, Madi is Bellamy's daughter, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Reunions after 8 years, inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetraidaEverywhere/pseuds/RetraidaEverywhere
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy were in high school together, Bellamy dropped out overnight and Clarke started making music.Eight years later, the two meet again, but not everything is the same.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Nathan Miller/Roan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Someone To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like everything I write, I remember as always that English is not my mother tongue, but I am always willing to improve it and do my best, your comments are more than welcome, enjoy!

#  SOMEONE TO LOVE 

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

Clarke was 17 when she decided with her brothers Lincoln and Murphy to create a music group, it was after they both heard her sing after a bad breakup, she had been writing day and night when the guy she had been dating abandoned her. They were together for a year and a few months before they had a pregnancy scare, it was just after that he broke up with her as if it meant nothing and traded her in for another girl his age, he was two years older than her it was just a matter of time before it happened. She had felt so insignificant, invisible and used, that she let off steam by playing the guitar and creating songs that showed what she felt at that moment. It was when Clarke was found crying and singing that she and Roan, Miller and her brothers created " The Delinquents". 

Now 8 years later they were quite well known, they could dedicate themselves to music without the need of another job, but they kept working outside the whole show, they started being some kids who played songs from other groups in their garage recording themselves with bad quality cameras, but it was not until they uploaded one of the songs written by Clarke that her group became known, they managed to release several albums, in each album there was one of the songs she wrote about her breakup and feelings, the others were songs with different meanings but not as important as the ones she wrote during those months in the dark.

She was working with Roan on a new tattoo for a regular customer, when Lincoln ran in with a big smile as he looked at his cell phone.

"I wanted to ask you a favor" he whispered looking at them.

"Surprise me" said Clarke raising one of her eyebrows.

"My girlfriend, Octavia is opening a bar with her mother this weekend, she wanted to know if we could play at the performance, we would only have to go, play and have a drink, dinner and you could meet her" he said with nervousness written all over his face.

"Sure, no problem, you guys need help with anything else?" she said with a little smile before looking at Roan.

"I'll warn Miller, you two take care of Murphy, that man is crazy" Roan said as he entered the break room.

"I don't know if there's anything else to help with, you should talk to Aurora, honestly I'm a little scared, I haven't met her yet, so Octavia told her you'd talk to her" he said passing his unlocked cell phone to Clarke showing the woman's phone number, she grabbed a pencil, a paper and started writing it down with medium speed laughing.

"All right, I'll talk to her, but you should know you're a bit of a coward" said Clarke, laughing at his brother's surprised face. "Besides, you take care of Murphy.”

"Okay, but let me know when you've talked to her, don't panic if you see a picture of a girl on her profile, it's her granddaughter." 

"Does Octavia have a daughter?" she asked, looking at her brother in surprise.

"No, her older brother has a daughter, they say she's adorable, I'll meet her someday" said he dreamer as he wrote messages with speed.

"I'm going to look for Murphy, he's not answering, let me know when you've arranged everything, I love you sis" he said kissing her head before rushing out the door complaining about they brother.

Clarke looked at the screen where she had half-finished a fairly large tattoo of a lion that was both realistic and linear at the same time, at which point she remembered the moment she and Roan had opened the shop, about 5 years ago with some of their money, which was actually a success, everyone wanted to be tattooed by two members of a well-known group, so their list of customers was quite long, they earned enough money a day to pay all the monthly expenses of the shop, they didn't have many worries, they lived well, they had money, they were happy, some more than others, but that was the important thing. She decided to make all the arrangements, coming out of her daze, so she could organize the store, the appointments to get tattooed and take days off to perform, she quickly put in the phone number that Lincoln had given her smiling at the woman's profile picture, they must surely be beautiful in the family.

Aurora  
online  
Hey, my name is Clarke, my brother told me that you and Octavia opened a bar and you wanted to play there this weekend, I'd like to know how we were going to coordinate everything, what day it would be, if you need help before the opening...  
Oh yeah, I am Aurora, I heard your music and I liked you very much, I love your voice is so beautiful  
What we would like you to do is come on Saturday, play your best songs and you shouldn't do anything else, it's not necessary  
You will get free food and drink, plus a percentage of the total proceeds  
We want to help in any way we can, we are free from Friday morning until Monday night, you don't have to pay us, after all my brother is dating Octavia, it's a family price  
Oh, honey, no need, we'll pay you and you're free to come as many days as you want, but don't feel obligated to anything  
Don't worry, Aurora, we'll go Saturday morning to prepare the opening with you and Octavia, we'll bring breakfast, I guess my brother knows what Octavia likes, but tell me what you like and if there will be someone else You're a sweetheart, you really don't need to do that, my granddaughter will be there too and my son will surely come to help  
Your granddaughter is a beauty, so we'll gladly bring breakfast and help with everything, tell me what that little girl likes or I'll bring her all the pastries  
I wish my son would find a woman like you, my granddaughter likes everything with chocolate, like me and Octavia, my son is more like peanut butter  
So the three of you are my kind, the chocolate is my loss, what do I bring to drink?  
For us any sweet coffee, for my son black coffee in a big cup, and for the little one any juice is fine  
All written down, we'll take that to you and help with the bar, if you need anything else don't hesitate to talk to me, I must get back to work, nice to meet you, I thought you were wonderful, see you Saturday! Oh, sweet, thank goodness my daughter is dating your brother, you are too adorable, I hope to talk to you much longer, see you Saturday, have a great day!  


Roan was standing in front of her when she finished writing on the phone, she was surprised to notice that she had a sweet smile on her face after talking to Aurora, she had been such a sweet and gentle woman, her brother was going to be lucky to have her as his mother-in-law. 

"We will go on Saturday morning with breakfast, we will help they with the opening, we will play and if you need it we will also help in the bar, she is a very sweet woman, Linc is taking care of Murphy, we have free from Friday morning to Monday night, those days remember not to take any date, is that ok?" asked Clarke drawing again on the Tablet the lion that she had left halfway when her brother entered the store.

"Yes, perfect, on Friday we will prepare everything to take it to the bar, no problem in helping them, they are going to be your family anyway" he said shrugging before sitting next to her and looking at the design closely for any flaws or improvements.

"I should call Linc and tell him everything, even though he's probably arguing with Murphy, can you send him a message while I finish this?" she said with her tongue between her teeth focused on the sketch as Roan left again to talk to her brother.

The week went by quite fast, before she thought she was closing the store on Thursday night, all the customers were taken care of, everything was prepared and she was looking forward to having those days off with a lot of enthusiasm. In order to have a party on those days, they had to work much more hours than normal, they woke up earlier and went home much later.

Friday was a day of rest and total disconnection, she didn't watch her social networks, didn't answer calls, didn't go over schedules or prepare tattoos, she just relaxed, slept, ate what she wanted and prepared the songs that would be played at the opening, she hadn't been very productive, but for once she relaxed, the world wouldn't end. Her body seemed to be nervous for no reason, they had sung hundreds of times in much bigger places, but she knew that there was something she forgot or did not remember, something important, without giving it much importance, Clarke continued her day with tranquility until she went to sleep, tomorrow everyone would have a long and exhausting day.

Her alarm clock sounded at 6:30 in the morning, she jumped out of bed scared even without understanding her surroundings, slowly she started to open her eyes looking around, noticing that it was her room she lay back on the bed starting to clear her mind. Soon she decided that should take a shower and get ready to go get breakfast, so she stood up walking barefoot to her bathroom, when she entered looked in one of the closets for a hair towel and another for her body, she should hurry to go to the cafeteria and make the big order.

She quickly got into the shower and began her daily grooming, soaping her body with her vanilla gel and washing her hair with her shampoo, followed by her mask. She had long hair, up to her hips if she left it completely straight, but since she had it wavy, her hair went down to below her waist, naturally dry. Clarke proceeded to get out of the shower once she was completely clean and continue with her routine by brushing her teeth, her face and combing her hair carefully. After drying her body, she walked to her room in search of clothes, opened her wardrobe and looked inside among all her clothes, quickly took out her outfit and left it on the bed.

Clarke dressed in black jeans and torn at the knees, a short gray T-shirt, which underneath see a part of her stomach letting intuit some of her tattoos and the view of the piercing of her belly button, the clothes she was wearing, she agreed with a black leather jacket and military boots of the same color, she looked at her reflection in search of some failure and that's when she realized should wear something else for the concert. She went ahead to the closet and took a simple black tank top, that and what she was wearing would be enough. She advanced to the bathroom to finish getting ready, she started with the face putting her moisturizer, since she hadn't slept much these days, she corrected the color of her eye with concealer, then she just put on mascara letting her long eyelashes stand out more and make the color of her eyes more noticeable. 

Clarke looked at her long dry blonde hair not knowing how to pick up her hair, she began to caress it looking at her thoughtful reflection, suddenly came to her mind one of the Disney movies in which she had participated putting the voice to one of the princesses, laughing slightly she had made a decision. Clarke started to braid her hair quickly creating a long, uneven braid, she loosened a few locks of hair around her face giving it a different touch.

She grabbed her makeup bag to use before the concert and walked to her purse where she had put the body, she put in everything she needed for her day and started walking to her door grabbing the keys and her cell phone on the way. Clarke closed the door of her house with key before going down to her Jeep, she got into the car and started it to go to the coffee shop, it was 8:30 in the morning and she was waiting to arrive before everybody came since it would be a big order. She arrived at the parking lot just before the doors opened, she parked right in front of it and got out of the Jeep walking fast inside the place, Clarke started to look at all the cupcakes, doughnuts and cookies that were there smiling a little bit.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" asked the clerk looking at her with a smile.

"Hi, it's going to be a big order to go, sorry to bother you" she said with a laugh. "I'll start with the drinks and we'll move on to the food, that way it'll be quicker."

"It's no bother, I'm ready whenever you are" said the boy smiling at her.

"Very good, three large black coffees, two large caramel coffees, three large almond lattes with vanilla, white chocolate and whipped cream on top, and finally a medium hazelnut chocolate with whipped cream on top" asked Clarke smiling towards the boy.

"Got it, now tell me all the food and the name I should call when the order is ready" said the boy as he finished writing everything down.

"Okay, three ham and cheese croissants, a whole wheat apple muffin, a piece of chocolate cake, three caramel cheesecake, a raspberry and white chocolate muffin, all in Clarke's name, I'll pay by card" she said watching them prepare all the drinks in the back and put them in little boxes in a bag, she held out the credit card to the boy carefully.

"All set, we'll call you right away, sit wherever you want" he said, returning her card next to the ticket.

Clarke walked over to one of the tables and sat at it, taking out her phone to warn Aurora that she was on way.

Aurora  
online  
Good morning, I just ordered all the breakfast, I'm waiting in the coffee shop for it to be delivered, I'll be on my way soon  
Good morning, honey, don't worry so far it's only Octavia, Madi and I, we'll be waiting  
Aren't my brothers here yet? They must have fallen asleep, one day I'm going to kill them.  
Well, look on the bright side so we have more time to get to know each other.  
That's right, I'm looking forward to meeting you all, they are calling me to take the order, I'll let you know when I'm there, see you now!  
We'll be here, so be careful driving, honey!  


Clarke left the phone in her bag and walked quickly to the counter where the three bags were waiting, she thanked him for everything and took the order. She got into the Jeep, left all the food in the front seat so that no drinks would spill out on the way, started her car carefully after fastening her seat belt and set off to the bar. She arrived much earlier than she expected, she warned Aurora by phone before getting out of the Jeep and look at the place, it was a big place, very big with a new look but with a country style, no doubt it was going to be a successful place, on the way to the co-pilot's door she started to take out the food when she heard a door open.

Walking towards her was a very attractive woman, her hair was long and black, her face was familiar but she did not know where she had seen those features. The woman walked towards her with a big smile, she was dressed in jeans and a dark green tank top, she must have been Aurora, she expected her to be older, but she was definitely a young mother.

"Hi, you must be Aurora" said Clarke walking up to her after closing the car and taking the bag next to the three bags.

"Same, god you are beautiful, nice to meet you in person honey" said the woman hugging Clarke before taking off two of the bags.

"As far as I can see my brothers aren't here yet, I'm going to kill them" said Clarke, laughing at Aurora's bright smile.

"I know that feeling, let's go inside and meet the other two women in the family" she said, opening the door for Clarke to come in.

Clarke came in looking around, the bar was big with two floors, in front of the door there was a big stage and on the side they had a big bar, everything else was a big dance floor and upstairs there were a lot of tables. At the bar there was a girl with very long curly hair and next to her a woman of her height with straight black hair down, both of them turned towards the two women who entered with a small smile. Clarke and Aurora walked with the bags to where they were leaving everything on the bar with a small smile, Clarke's gaze fell on the girl who measured herself hiding behind Octavia and looking at her in surprise.

"Hello, you must be Clarke" said Octavia with a big smile, holding her tightly.

"And you must be the mythical Octavia" said Clarke with a laugh. "And this little girl here must be Madi.”

"Yes, she's my niece, she's a little shy, it's not personal" said the young woman stroking her niece's head.

"You're a princess" whispered the little girl with her eyes wide open, Clarke was surprised at the use of that name, it had been a long time since anyone had said something like that.

"Madi!" cried Octavia in surprise.

"Excuse her, her father always talks to her about a princess and apparently she looks like you" said Aurora laughing.

"No need to apologize, it's just that it's been a long time since anyone called me that." Clarke bent down in front of the girl smiling tenderly before speaking softly but loudly enough for others to hear. "Can I tell you a secret that few people know?"

"Yes... I won't tell anyone" whispered the girl even as she looked up at Clarke in amazement.

"Have you seen Frozen?" asked Clarke as she watched the girl nod quickly with a big smile.

"These are my favorite movies, I like many more, but Elsa I love" whispers Madi half laughing.

"I'm the one who puts Elsa's voice, so you can say I'm a princess" said Clarke as she saw the girl's eyes open.

"Really? My dad really likes your voice then, he always sings your princess songs, but his voice is not pretty" commented the girl looking at her grandmother.

"That's right, my son was not gifted with a good singing voice" commented Aurora laughing.

"Can you sing me a song?" said Madi shyly looking at Clarke with her lip between her teeth.

"Only if you sing with me" she replied, watching as the girl nodded to her feet. Madi grabbed her hand as Clarke stood smiling at Octavia and Aurora. "Which one is your favorite?"

"There are two, but the one I like best is Show Yourself" whispers Madi looking at her with a big smile

"I'll start singing and you sing with me whatever you want, okay?" Clarke looked at Octavia and then at Aurora who looked at her in surprise, then Madi began to smile even more as she looked into her eyes.

> Every inch of me is trembling  
>  But not from the cold  
>  Something is familiar  
>  Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold  
>  I can sense you there  
>  Like a friend I've always known  
>  I'm arriving  
>  And it feels like I am home

She began to sing Clarke in a sweet way looking into Madi's surprised eyes, the girl accompanied with her own sweet voice trying to imitate her voice, her gaze went to the two women who were watching them with a big smile before looking back at the girl who was singing next to her.

> I have always been a fortress  
>  Cold secrets deep inside  
>  You have secrets, too  
>  But you don't have to hide

She began to sing by closing her eyes as her voice rose a little higher before noticing the girl's hands calling out to her, Clarke bent down holding her in her arms with a big smile as she heard the sweet voice of the girl next to hers.

> Show yourself  
>  I'm dying to meet you  
>  Show yourself  
>  It's your turn  
>  Are you the one I've been looking for  
>  All of my life?  
>  Show yourself  
>  I'm ready to learn

Singing Clarke bringing her voice to the highest notes with no problem closing her eyes, she listened as Madi followed her example by raising her voice a bit before shutting up completely while she sang the end of the song with a big smile.

When the song came to an end Octavia and Aurora began to clap their hands with laughter, Clarke walked towards them with Madi still in her arms, both of them began to laugh as they saw the girl hide her face in Clarke's neck.

"Shall we have breakfast? The boys for being late have breakfast later" said Clarke looking at the little one.

"Yes, let's have breakfast now" Octavia said with a laugh.

"I asked you the same thing I did, I didn't know you liked it so..." She started saying Clarke before she was interrupted by Aurora.

"No, honey, whatever you take is fine, we sure like it" said the woman taking all the drinks out of the bags.

"We have a coffee that I always ask for, it has white chocolate, vanilla and cream" said Clarke sitting Madi on the counter with a small smile. "And for this little girl I asked for a hazelnut chocolate with cream on top" 

"MY FAVORITE!" Madi cried out, smiling at Clarke tenderly.

Aurora left the drinks in front of each one with a smile before leaving the boys' drinks behind the bar, carefully the woman began to take out the food looking at each thing so as not to throw everything away.

"We have cheesecake and chocolate Madi, the boys are they favorites, for your son I got raspberry and white chocolate muffin, I hope it's okay" said Clarke smiling as she looked at the girl playing with her hair locks fascinated.

"My dad likes that a lot, he always asks for it and I love chocolate cake, thank you princess" said Madi sitting well on the table while her grandmother gave her a place setting to eat the cake.

"Everything's perfect, honey, don't worry about it anymore, I'm sorry Madi calls you that way you can tell the nickname has a past" whispered Aurora passing an arm over Clarke's shoulders.

"It's my silly brother's fault, he always talks to her about a woman he met in high school, according to him she was the love of his life and he lost her as an idiot, he always loved her and he could never find anyone like her, he always tells her stories about her as if she was a princess, but he never told us how he lost her" commented Octavia smiling a little while she ate her cake. "He always tells us that he tried to replace her with Madi's mother, but it didn't work out and they knew why, they were great friends even though she got pregnant, Madi's mother died years ago, my brother talks about her, don't misunderstand him, but her favorite stories are about his father's princess".

"I'd like to know what my son did to lose a woman like that princess" commented Aurora with a smile. "I'm surprised that Madi gets on so well with you so soon, she's always so shy and scared, she doesn't like new people, I'm really sorry that she calls you that because of her father's stories"

"You should not apologize, the man who called me that was the love of my life, I met him in high school, he is the man of my songs, that's how we created the group, my brothers heard me sing, but well, he and I at first we hated each other, with time we saw that we were not so different and love emerged, an incomparable love, I will never have anything like that again, He left me after having a pregnancy scare, I thought I might have been pregnant and when it came back negative, he left as if I meant nothing by changing to another woman his age and prettier, we were dating secretly, so no wonder he changed me so easily" whispered Clarke looking at the two women with a little smile.

"What an asshole" Octavia commented angrily.

"Don't worry, everyone has the right to love, honey" said Aurora with a smile.

The four continued to have a quiet breakfast, laughing together, playing with Madi and getting to know each other in depth. For the first time in a long time Clarke felt accepted in a way she hadn't felt in many years. That's when her brothers walked through the door with Roan and Miller with an apologetic smile on everyone's face. Clarke stood with her arms crossed and noticed a small body hiding behind her legs.

"It's about time, I thought I'd give the concert alone" she said angrily, looking at the four men who bowed their heads in shame.

"We..." Murphy started slowly.

"It's no good to me, go and unload all the instruments, assemble them and then you can have breakfast" she said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Yes, ma'am" they all said before they ran out the door to obey.

"I certainly want you to be my daughter" said Aurora, laughing at the bar. "Four huge men ran out to obey without arguing"

"And they're older than me by a few years" said Clarke, laughing as she held Madi.

"I've never seen Lincoln so scared" whispered Octavia, laughing out loud.

"They know what my character is like when you make me angry, late, asleep, misaligned, and on top of that you weren't here to meet you, it's rude" she said laughing as she watched the men carrying the instruments enter, Lincoln turned aside for a moment to give Octavia a soft kiss before returning to help without saying a word.

"You have to teach me that, I wish my brother was like that, nobody can control his big mouth" she said laughing as she started to pick up and prepare breakfast for the four boys.

"Princess, can you make me braids like yours?" whispers Madi caressing her hair again

"Sure, sit on your back to me, I'll make you a super nice hairstyle" commented Clarke smiling towards the girl who instantly obeyed sitting in front of Clarke.

She advanced towards the girl by running her fingers through her beautiful curly hair, the texture was familiar to her, suddenly a freckled face with very expressive brown eyes came to mind. She kept going on with her task without stopping to think about the pressure on her chest when thinking about Bellamy, it was always the same, she took a breath as she separated the girl's hair in two parts, Clarke began to braid the long dark hair in complete concentrated silence, thinking about the brown eyes that were still chasing her 8 years later.

"Ready" she said with a big smile as she watched the little girl jump out of her seat. "You look beautiful, Madi"

"Thanks a lot, my dad doesn't know how to make these braids" she said running into her grandmother's arms.

Clarke walked behind her into the bar to help Aurora clean all the glasses for tonight, she grabbed a clean cloth and started wiping it over all the glasses listening to Madi's diatribe telling her grandmother how she was going to be a princess now, soon she was running off to Octavia who was with the boys connecting everything.

"Thank you for being patient with her" said Aurora, standing beside her as she picked up her own glasses.

"You don't have to thank me, I just met her and I already love her, she's an amazing girl, how old is she?" asked Clarke.

"6 years old, my son had her young, it was a surprise but he loves her with all his soul" commented Aurora smiling towards her. "Do you want children?"

"Yes, although I only saw myself having children with one person, if I want to have my own family" she said, leaving the glasses piled up instead.

"Some day the time will come when you will have them, don't be afraid of the future, you are a beautiful and wonderful woman, anyone would be happy to call you his or her, girlfriend or wife" said Aurora winking lovingly.

"DAD!" Madi suddenly shouted from across the bar running to the door

"That girl is adorable" she whisper to Aurora as they continue to carefully wash the glasses.

"It is, I am lucky, besides, now I hope to see you for a long time, it is good to see the family grow" whispered the old woman pushing Clarke's body a little.

"Princess" whispered a familiar hoarse voice, that's when Clarke's gaze met a more grown-up Bellamy, his curls still a mess, his freckles stuck out over his nose and his brown eyes looked at her in wonder and fear, her hands failed to drop one of the glasses on the floor.

"Bellamy" she whispered with her eyes wide open, her gaze turned to the understanding gaze of Aurora. "Sorry, I'll pay for the glass, I'm... I'm going to see my brothers" she whispered before running practically to Lincoln, Roan, Murphy, Miller and Octavia who looked at her with a scowl.

"I need to get out of here, now" she whisper in a hurry, looking at Lincoln's eyes in terror.

"We'll be right back" he said loudly to his girlfriend before grabbing Clarke's hand and walking with her to the back door with the other three boys walking behind them. "What's up?"

"It's Bellamy, the guy from the songs, my ex, the one who left me, he's Octavia's brother, I knew, I knew their names were familiar to me for a reason, shit, I'm an idiot" she whispers and starts crying in silence.

######  POV Bellamy Blake 

Bellamy could not believe his eyes, in front of him was the love of his life, the woman he thought he had lost 8 years ago, she was talking to his mother as if they had been family for years, she was more beautiful than he remembered, her hair was longer, her body was more curved, but her face was still the most beautiful he had ever seen. He was so breaded looking at Clarke that he barely heard his daughter talk about how the princess had braided his hair like hers. 

He had frightened her, she had practically run out of his reach towards her brothers, his gaze went to his mother's eyes who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. The worst was Octavia who came towards him practically running, looking at his eyes for some answer, his daughter was also looking at him with her arms crossed and frowning.

"What's wrong, Madi?" his sister asked

"Dad, he scared the princess and now she's gone" said his daughter pouting almost in tears.

"What have you done, Bellamy?" she said, looking at him angrily.

"Clarke is the princess, literally the princess your brother told us about, Octavia" said his mother angrily.

"You're the asshole who left her after the pregnancy scare, you abandoned her" Octavia accused, shaking her head.

"You don't understand, I loved her too much, I didn't want to ruin her future" he said looking down at the floor.

"Explanation, now, Bellamy, that woman is incredible, I've never seen Madi like that with anyone, she's intelligent, educated and loving, why did you do that?" demanded his mother looking at him shaking her head.

"I didn't want her to settle for an early pregnancy, with me, without being able to fulfill her dreams, we had a scare and I was scared, I was a childish idiot, she hates me anyway" he said looking at the three women.

"You were a coward, son, but you have a chance to fix it, she is as broken as you are, fix things, I want her to stay with us" said his mother turning her back to continue picking up things.

"She's my boyfriend's sister, fix it, Madi already loves her" whispered Octavia looking at her daughter sitting somewhere else with her arms crossed without looking at him 

"PRINCESS!" shouted his daughter running almost to the woman who came in followed by four sullen-looking men.

Clarke bent over wide enough to let his daughter jump on her with ease, both women began to speak in whispers with smiles that could light up anyone's world, Madi spoke by moving her arms a lot, making gestures that seemed to make the other woman laugh easily. How had they gotten so close in a few hours? Not in his wildest dreams could he imagine his daughter talking like that to anyone outside of they family, she had always been so quiet. He noticed a body standing next to him and looked directly into his mother's green eyes.

"If you keep looking at them like that you're going to scare them" said his mother looking at him seriously. "Why did you let that wonderful woman escape?"

"I told you mom, I was scared, I didn't want her to settle for me, with an unplanned child, a life without luxury, she deserved more than I could give her" whispered Bellamy as he watched his daughter dance in Clarke's arms, they were both singing something that seemed to amuse them. "She's a brilliant woman and I almost ruined her life when she was 16."

"Do you know what she said to your sister and me?" asked Aurora as she watched her son deny himself with his head. "That the songs she has written are for the love of her life, the man who left her for a better woman in high school, she also told us that in spite of everything she never found someone like him, that only with that person she had imagined a future, a family"

"It's late mom, I screwed up 8 years ago, I have a daughter and I'm a history teacher, it's not the life she deserves" he whispered looking at his sister, Clarke and Madi, the three of them seemed to be playing a game of hands that made them laugh every time they made a mistake.

"You think? She is here, you are here, you are young and I see how she has been looking at you since you spoke to her, besides that look in your eyes, I had never seen, you have a second chance Bellamy, I wish I had it with your father, don't waste it" whispered his mother caressing his cheek with tenderness. "And a piece of advice, honey, life isn't based on what we deserve, it's based on what we decide and want for ourselves, you already took away the option of choosing Clarke once"

He watched as his mother walked away in silence to finish the glasses she had been washing with Clarke earlier, his gaze turned again to the women in the room together, Madi seemed happy dancing and singing along with the two women. Clarke had one of his daughter's hands clutched as she spun her around, they were also talking about something, but he was far enough away not to hear it. Clarke had been, is and would be the love of his life, he was stupid to think that getting away from her would have ended everything he lived by her side, he started dating Gina to stay away from her, they both knew why they were together and ended up as friends, it wasn't until a year later he saw Clarke get on stage that he got drunk and ended up sleeping with Gina, that's how Madi came into the world, an oversight and his world changed completely. He had wanted to prevent that from happening with Clarke and ended up happening with someone else, there were moments when his mind traveled to the day they both took the test together and it came back negative, many times he wanted it to be positive, they both could have been a family, but it would have stolen her future.

Octavia's boyfriend shouted Clarke's name, waving to the stage where they had all the instruments ready. He watched as Madi followed Clarke to the microphone clutching her trousers, his daughter was hiding behind the blonde looking at all the men shyly, Clarke grabbed one of the stools and sat his daughter on it, placing her next to the microphone where she was going to sing, they were talking quietly with two identical smiles, Madi was playing with the blonde's braid while the other woman pulled his daughter's hair out of her face. Madi was nodding, letting Clarke take some large helmets from one of the backpacks and place them on her head. Bellamy, realizing that it was to stop the loud sound to the ears of someone as small as Madi, smiled as she noticed the object on her head and Clarke stood in front of the microphone letting the girl grab a handful of her shirt.

"Does it sound good?" said Clarke's sweet voice over the microphone making little noises, both Octavia and her mother raised a finger. "Let's start the sound check then." 

It was then when the man who played the drums gave three strokes on his drumsticks and right after everyone began to play at the same time a perfect harmony, but sad and slow, soon the sweet voice of Clarke began to sing, he let the lyrics bathe him watching as she frowned and denied in some lyrics of the song.

> You promised the world and I fall for it  
>  I put you first and you adored it  
>  Set fires to my forest, and you let it burn  
>  Sang off-key in my chorus, 'cause it wasn't yours
> 
> I saw the signs and I ignored it  
>  Rose-colored glasses all distorted  
>  Set fire to my purpose, and I let it burn  
>  You got off on the hurtin' when it wasn’t yours, yeah
> 
> We'd always go into it blindly  
>  I needed to lose you to find me  
>  This dancing was killing me softly  
>  I needed to hate you to love me, yeah

Bellamy didn't know exactly how to feel when he heard the lyrics, did she really think that? Never thinking he could cause her so much pain, he sat silently at the bar watching Clarke sing with her eyes closed.

> I gave my all and they all know it  
>  You tore me down and now it's showing  
>  In two months, you replaced us like it was easy  
>  Made me think I deserved it in the thick of healing, yeah
> 
> We'd always go into it blindly  
>  I needed to lose you to find me  
>  This dancing was killing me softly  
>  I needed to hate you to love me, yeah

He opened his eyes when he heard the chorus of the song, his gaze fixed on Clarke's blue eyes as she began the new stanza, it was as if she were singing straight to him, as if she were showing him what she had felt all these years. It was when she heard the lyrics that her stomach fell hard and her chest started to hurt, she really thought that he had replaced her with Gina, that she was wrong, he could never replace her with anyone. 

When the song ended he noticed how she smiled at his mother and turned to Madi while talking to the group, his gaze went from seeing his daughter smiling to his mother's, she raised her eyebrows at him smiling a little sadly. Before they could speak the music began this time sounding slower than before, the instruments were only ambient, it was a sullen-faced man who advanced into one of the microphones, this song would show off Clarke's voice as far as he could understand.

> Stone cold, stone cold  
>  You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor  
>  Stone cold, stone cold  
>  Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore
> 
> Stone cold, baby  
>  God knows I tried to feel happy for you  
>  Know that I am  
>  Even if I can't understand  
>  I'll take the pain  
>  Give me the truth, me and my heart  
>  We'll make it through  
>  If happy is her, I'm happy for you
> 
> Stone cold, stone cold  
>  You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone  
>  Stone cold, stone cold  
>  I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold
> 
> Stone cold, baby  
>  God knows I tried to feel happy for you  
>  Know that I am  
>  Even if I can't understand  
>  I'll take the pain  
>  Give me the truth, me and my heart  
>  We'll make it through  
>  If happy is her, I'm happy for you
> 
> Don't wanna be stone cold, stone  
>  I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye
> 
> Oh, I'm happy for you  
>  Know that I am  
>  Even if I can't understand  
>  If happy is her  
>  If happy is her  
>  I'm happy for you

He watched Clarke singing in a completely new way, his voice reached the highest notes and he could play with it making it hoarse, Bellamy listened to the lyrics and came to the conclusion that it was for him, he had really hurt Clarke and he didn't know how to fix it. He couldn't get lost in his own thoughts because the instruments stopped and soon they started a completely different melody. 

> I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
>  This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
>  I need somebody to heal, somebody to know  
>  Somebody to have, somebody to hold  
>  It's easy to say, but it's never the same  
>  I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain
> 
> Now the day bleeds into nightfall  
>  And you're not here to get me through it all  
>  I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug  
>  I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved
> 
> I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to  
>  This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you  
>  Now, I need somebody to know, somebody to heal  
>  Somebody to have, just to know how it feels  
>  It's easy to say, but it's never the same  
>  I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape
> 
> Now the day bleeds into nightfall  
>  And you're not here to get me through it all  
>  I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug  
>  I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved
> 
> And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes  
>  I fall into your arms  
>  I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around
> 
> For now the day bleeds into nightfall  
>  And you're not here to get me through it all  
>  I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug  
>  I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved
> 
> But now the day bleeds into nightfall  
>  And you're not here to get me through it all  
>  I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug  
>  I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved  
>  I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug  
>  I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

It was when he heard that song that he finally understood that Clarke felt exactly as he did, both had lost the love of their lives, and although it was in different ways, he was to blame for both of them being so damaged, he had to make up for it with her, he had to do it because he still loved her, he wanted to be the person who embraced her at night, he wanted to kiss her in the morning and make love to her in a thousand different ways, he wanted to marry her, form a family, see Madi happy. He hadn't noticed that when he heard those sincere words coming from Clarke, he had started crying in silence next to her, both of them were looking into each other's eyes in an intense, sincere way, he would get her forgiveness, and he would try to make her happy for the rest of her life in whatever way she would allow him. 

Everyone started to play happier and stronger songs after that, they were more dynamic and without much meaning in the lyrics, so Bellamy stood up and walked with his mother to help her put the bottles in their places after washing them, each one of them went in a different place in the big shelf they had behind the bar, his mother pushed his shoulder a little bit smiling and he smiled back before walking to the drinks that had to go inside the refrigerators, he did all that while Octavia helped the group with the sound. 

After an hour of music he noticed that everything was silent and someone sat on a stool with his daughter clutching her waist, his eyes went up to meet Clarke's blues who were looking at him expectantly.

"Can we have a bottle of water, Bellamy?" asked the soft voice of the blonde looking at his daughter nodding in confirmation.

"Sure, you want it cold?" he said walking to the fridge knowing that they both liked it that way.

"Yes, thank you" whispered Clarke's voice looking at Aurora holding Madi in her arms.

"Here you are" he said, placing both bottles on the counter, smiling sideways, and noting that his mother had Madi now, he decided to take the opportunity to talk to Clarke in private. "Can you help me with the inventory?"

Clarke was silent for several seconds as she looked at his face with a critical look, he didn't know what she found, but was complacent enough to make her nod her head, he walked over to her side under Aurora's stare, she smiled in his direction trying to encourage him and he thanked her. 

Both walked slowly towards the door where the warehouse was located, he did not lose sight of how the four men sitting next to his sister looked at him with a serious face, but the worst thing was to see two of them looking in his direction as if they could gut him in seconds. His sister's boyfriend was a little taller than him, but he didn't seem happy to see Clarke walking beside him. Although the look that made him squirm and fear for his life was that of the blond man who sat facing them without shame, his eyes rested on Clarke and then on his in warning.

The two of them entered the storeroom quietly looking around, the storeroom was a large room with warmer lighting than the bar area, in the middle of the room there was a long, wide shelf full of drinks, at the sides of the room, against the walls, there were different boxes stacked up so that they created corridors on both sides of the room, and at the back of the room there was a small wooden desk full of papers, that's where his mother did all the beads.

Bellamy's gaze went in search of Clarke's, to his surprise she was already looking at him with her enormous blue eyes expectantly, he took a step towards her removing one of the long blond locks from her face, slowly he picked it up behind her ear letting the palm of his hand rest on her cheek for a few moments. Bellamy's hand slowly slid down her cheek, letting her thumb caress her face tenderly along the way, she let her face lean into his hand in search of his warm contact.

"I missed you" he whispered suddenly, he didn't expect to say it like that.

"You can't say that, Bellamy, you can't" she said, completely out of his depth.

"Why not? It's the truth, princess, I missed you, I missed your laugh, your big blue eyes, your smile, hearing your voice, please don't go away again..." he whispered, looking at her pleadingly.

"You left me first, you abandoned me as if I meant nothing, you pushed me away and created a family with someone else, I'm glad you're happy, but you can't come back to my life again and pretend that all the pain you caused me when you left without looking at me, you were my life, the only thing that made me happy, you know everything that happened with my parents and after the pregnancy test was negative, you left me behind!” she cried out with her eyes full of tears.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, please princess..." he started to explain himself by walking over to her.

"NO! You have no right to come and demand things, I don't owe you anything, you decided for both of us, obviously you didn't love me as much as you said" she whispered as her tears fell and she shook her head sharply.

"I never stopped loving you, Clarke, and I never will, because you're the fucking love of my life, you're the only person I want a family with" he practically cried out in despair.

"STOP LOVING ME!" she shouted, holding her hands to her chest and crying.

"I CAN'T, I CAN'T, EVEN IF I TRIED WITH ALL MY SOUL!" he shouted in reply walking towards her, unable to help himself he grabbed her face between his huge hands and rested his forehead on hers looking into her eyes in supplication. "I'm sorry..."

"Why...?" she began to ask before she was interrupted by Bellamy's lips.

Clarke was paralyzed for a few moments before bringing her hands to Bellamy's neck forcing his face closer to hers, both separated their lips a few millimeters to take in air desperately just before diving again in a desperate kiss, Bellamy's lips opened over hers kissing her roughly, one of his hands grabbed her neck getting closer to him while his other hand went to her waist. She intertwined her fingers in Bellamy's curly locks pulling them a little in desperation, that made him grunt over her mouth for pleasure and bite her lower lip pulling a little, she let out a little moan by the sudden movement and that made both of them separate a little. Clarke breathed sharply on his lips, both of them sharing warm breaths of air, he had missed the sweet taste of her mouth, her desperate sounds and the passion that grew inside him every time she was near.

Both looked into each other's eyes waiting for the next move, without thinking Bellamy's hands went down to Clarke's thighs lifting her up in the air, she wrapped her legs around his waist holding on to him without breaking the exchange of glances. Bellamy began to walk with her in his arms towards the desk, one of his hands left Clarke's thighs and passed his over the wooden table throwing everything that was on her abruptly, on the contrary he left her carefully on the table before resting they foreheads again.

She approached him, letting her lips brush slowly but without kissing, he closed the distance bringing his body closer to hers. Both started again a game in which they were very familiar, Clarke's mouth moving strongly against his as he moved desperately. Bellamy inserted his tongue into her mouth in a tender way, she desperately caught Bellamy's tongue between her teeth without biting it, just caressing it with them as he pulled it out. Both gasped heavily over the other's mouth, clutching their bodies desperately.

Neither knows who started pulling on the other's clothes, although Bellamy thought it was both of them at the same time, they were always like a perfectly synchronized unit. He pulled Clarke's shirt off quickly, while she pulled his by his shoulders complaining when she couldn't take it off, he pulled his neck by raising his arms and quickly took it off, remaining as naked as she. His eyes went to Clarke's perfect breasts still hidden behind a completely transparent bralette of black fabric, his lips went directly to Clarke's neck leaving soft kisses as his hands rose to her breasts. She slid her hands across Bellamy's abs, scratching them slowly as he began to bite and absorb the spot that gave him the most pleasure in the neck. He knew her better than anyone and would prove it.

He pulled the cups of the bralette leaving Clarke's huge breasts in the air, he separated from her neck to go down and enjoy the softness of the perfect breasts that were now exposed with a small tender smile, his teeth caught one of her nipples and he started to carefully nibble on it while his thumb and forefinger pinched her other nipple in a loving way. Clarke began to gasp desperately, raising both hands to grab Bellamy's hair in locks and pulling on it every time she liked it too much.

Desperately, she began to unbuckle his belt and the button on his worn jeans by pulling sharply. Once she got them down quickly before bringing her hand to his limb still covered by the thin fabric of his boxers, he grunt on her chest tightly. Both began to remove Clarke's boots by throwing them around the room randomly with hthey clothes, he unbuttoned the button on her jeans with speed before starting to pull them down her legs. He threw the pants over his shoulder after he managed to get rid of them by smiling at Clarke, his eyes lowered to the black thong that matched her other garment.

His right hand went up Clarke's soft leg, caressing it with his fingertips, he noticed the difference in hthey skin tone, he had always been fascinated by how pale she could be compared to his golden tone, he followed his path until he reached the edge of the thong, he pulled it out of the way to reach his prize. She pulled her boxer shorts tightly while he did the same with her thong, both now naked in front of each other. 

Neither of them made a move to continue with what they were doing before for a few moments, it was not until Clarke's blue gaze crossed with his brown eyes that the two advanced in tandem, in desperation, began to kiss again. Bellamy's right hand slipped between her thighs, he began to slowly caress the soft slit of her vagina, she was wet and warm, as always his fingers were too big and separated her lips completely leaving her exposed to his pleasure, he began to caress her pearl gently noting how she released small moans on his lips from time to time. He noticed how Clarke grabbed his limb and paid special attention to his frenulum, just as she liked him she moistened her thumb with pre-seminal fluid and caressed the soft skin slowly, making him groan against her lips with abruptness.

Bellamy without warning inserted one of his fingers into the narrow channel of her, as it was always tight, warm and its walls were contracting, while she released a desperate groan against his lips. He began to play with her by pushing his finger in and out with force, and the rhythm of his onslaughts also increased the rhythm of Clarke's breathing. She grabbed his hand suddenly bringing his wet fingers to her mouth, she began to suck on them abruptly looking straight into his eyes with a written challenge, when she released his fingers with a small burst, he grabbed her face by the chin and brought her mouth to his, both of them moaning as they noticed the mixture of both saliva and Clarke's taste in their mouths. 

He grabbed Clarke's thighs by pulling her to the edge of the desk as they kissed, she willingly let herself be guided by a smile on Bellamy's lips. He grabbed his member with strength letting himself be guided towards her wet entrance, he started caressing his cock up and down looking intensely at Clarke's eyes waiting for her permission, she gave a little nod biting her lower lip just before looking down next to his to see how both of them were meeting again.

Bellamy slowly entered Clarke's body frowning at the pleasure accumulated inside her, she had always been a fair and small person, he on the contrary, was a big person, his dick was above average, he wide and long. Both found the look of the other when he entered completely into her, Clarke released a pleasant moan followed by one of him, his voice was hoarse and his eyes looked desperately at her face looking for any discomfort, soon she began to move a little her hip to his giving the perfect excuse to start moving.

He began his onslaught abruptly, one of his hands went to the back of her head and the other was placed on her ass and pressed her body against his, she began to moan without censorship closing her eyes and throwing her head back, her two hands went down to Bellamy's chest where her nails were nailed against his pectorals abruptly. He looked down to see where they met the sight of his limb being completely devoured by little Clarke, he groaned hoarsely as he saw her juices fall to the ground in small streams. The hand that he had placed on her ass went up to one of her breasts and grabbed it the way she liked it.

He knew that this would not last long, since they did not have enough time and he was desperate to see her come as he had done so many years ago, he felt her walls begin to squeeze together abruptly and her moans were louder, more desperate but also hoarser. Surely everyone outside could hear them, but he could not care less, his lips drifting to hers. Both were moaning desperately in each other's mouths, he felt his climax approaching, but he also knew that she had little left because of the way she was clinging to him, because of her moans and contractions. She began to moan quickly and relentlessly, it had always been vocal, but the room was filled with the sounds of their breathing, the loud thud of both bodies meeting, the moisture coming out of her and the shared moans. Suddenly she stiffened and fell over for a few seconds before she was carried away by the sensation of her orgasm, she moaned desperately and uncontrollably. He noticed how her walls were contracting strongly and rhythmically against his dick and that made bring him to his own orgasm, he noticed how the heat accumulated in his back was growing and suddenly it was fading, he also felt how he was filling Clarke with his hot seed.

He let his body fall a little over hers to catch his breath, both had fallen, but neither was making any movement to break the moment. Seconds later when he had withdrawn, she had risen quickly to her feet without looking into his eyes. He watched silently as he pulled up his boxers and trousers and quickly dressed herself, she had her back to Bellamy still in complete silence, continued to do so until she walked to the door and walked out without recognizing his presence. How could he have spoiled everything again? This was not what he wanted when he brought Clarke here, he just wanted her to forgive him and he had practically jumped her, shit. He'd just had desperate sex with her with his daughter a few fucking yards away, he was an asshole.

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

Clarke got out of there as fast as she could, how could she have slept with him like that? They hadn't even used protection, shit, she was stupid, really stupid, she had let herself go with his pretty brown eyes. How could she still love him after all these years? After all the pain he caused her, she shouldn't feel anything, just hate or indifference, instead she loved him. She quickly walked to the bathroom without looking at the people who were watching her intently in silence, she knew that everyone's eyes were on her and her appearance but she kept walking with a fixed target. 

They had heard them, that was the problem they had heard what they were doing in the warehouse, their siblings, friends and the daughter of the man she still loved, had heard her having sex a few feet away from them. Clarke decided to concentrate on the concert that she would have in a short time, so she went into the bathroom to pee, also took the opportunity to clean any trace of semen with toilet paper, happy with the result she went to the bathroom mirror and cleaned any trace of sweat from her face or body, she fixed her hair quickly redoing the braid correctly, taking a breath of air she went out again to go prepare.

She walked quickly to the rest room, where they had a small room with a bed and decided to change her T-shirt for the body that she would wear at the concert, she also started with the most elaborate makeup she would wear, she simply painted her eyes with dark shadows highlighting them. Clarke stopped for a second to look at herself in the mirror from top to bottom for a few seconds and she thought she looked composed enough to go out and meet the rest of the people. 

The surprise was that people were already starting to arrive there, at the bar were Aurora and Bellamy attending to people with identical smiles, he did not seem nervous or sorry, shaking her head Clarke walked directly to her group where they were sitting next to Octavia and Madi.

"Not a word" she said, raising her finger to Murphy, he had opened his mouth to mock her for sure.

"Are you all right?" Octavia asked, looking at her brother and then at her.

"Better than ever, I didn't know it was so late, we didn't even eat and we'll soon be on stage" she said looking at the four men.

"We did eat, you were busy with other... things" whispered Lincoln looking at Madi with a small smile.

"Did Dad scare you again?" whispered Madi looking at her with a tender pout

"No, honey, your father can't scare me, he never did" she said as she walked towards the girl quietly.

"You promise?" said the girl raising her little finger with a little smile.

"I promise" whispered Clarke, smiling broadly at her as she entangled her little finger in the girl's.

"You can get ready, Madi and I will stay here" said Octavia, putting her helmet over her niece's ears again

"Is no one going to comment on the fact that clearly, Clarke and Octavia's brother fucked like rabbits in the warehouse?" Roan said, looking at everyone present with his arms crossed.

"You'd at least use protection" Miller said, stepping forward and looking at her seriously.

"Can we concentrate on the concert and stop talking about my sex life?" said Clarke in anger.

"No, that man broke your soul, little sister" said Lincoln looking at Octavia's brother.

"Besides, he shows up and you forget all the years he made you suffer?" said Murphy angrily.

"No, I didn't forget anything, it was just sex, that's all, I fucked him already" said Clarke angrily on stage.

The concert was just as she hoped it would be, perfect, all the songs came out well, everyone enjoyed themselves, she saw Madi dancing to some of them, but her eyes were still on Bellamy. That man was always attractive but the fact that all the women seemed to want to touch his arms and look at him as if they was going to eat them, bothered her, a few hours ago he was fucking her on a desk and now he was flirting with other girls, despite the years, he hadn't changed.

Everyone greeted the audience as they finished, she looked over to where Aurora looked a bit over the top with all the people asking at the same time, she walked straight to the bar getting in with them to help.

"Aurora, I'll take care of this side, don't worry" said Clarke to the woman with a sweet smile.

"You're my guardian angel, honey, if you need help tell me" she said, hugging Clarke before walking over to the other side to tend to more people.

Clarke began to prepare all the cocktails that people asked for, to serve beers, and shots, everyone congratulated her and gave a big tip, she always put that money in the jar where Aurora left all, no doubt the opening had been a great success. The complicated thing was to be in the same space as Bellamy, he always brushed against her as he passed, put his hand on her back or looked at her too much.

"Hey beautiful, can I have your number? I know you'd appreciate spending the night with a real man" commented a drunk man looking at her lasciviously.

"Yes? Where is that man?" he answered by raising an eyebrow.

"Here in front, come on princess, everybody wants to try some of this" he said again pointing to himself, but the most annoying part of the sentence was the nickname he used.

"Call me that again and I'll make sure it's the last thing you say in this place" she replied by taking the glass of beer out of the man's hand. "I think you've had enough."

"What's the matter, princess? Do you get off on being called that?" he whispers, holding Clarke's arm tight.

"Let go of her arm right now if you don't want me to break it, get out of my place and never look in her direction or call her that again, get out NOW!" shouted the harsh voice of Bellamy leaning on the bar, the man raised his hands defensively before walking to the door complaining.

"I knew how to handle it" said Clarke, turning away from Bellamy to go tend to another group of people.

The hours passed without incident of any kind, just nice people with whom you could have a conversation, that's when Clarke noticed Bellamy who was talking happily to a long-legged brunette woman, her type totally, shaking her head she felt even worse from the stomach, for a second she had believed that he still loved her, it just showed that she was still just as stupid. Unfortunately she had to go to his area to make a cocktail and had to endure listening to the conversation.

"The truth is you're too good-looking to be a waiter" said the girl with an obviously forced sweet voice.

"Considering it's my mother's place, I'm just a regular guy" he whispers, making some kind of drink.

"My name is Echo, do you think that we could meet when you finish your shift?" she said holding his arm by the bicep area, Clarke couldn't avoid blowing and attracting attention to her, Bellamy seemed scared and the woman, Echo, looked at her with disgust. "And you are?"

"Clarke, honey, can you help me with this order?" shouted Aurora's voice from across the bar.

"Yes, I'm coming" said Clarke leaving the cocktail to the person who had asked for it with a smile before walking to where the woman was to help her prepare everything.

Both worked with speed, synchronized and laughing when each one had prepared what the other woman needed, when they finished Aurora looked at Clarke with a mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on?" she asked amusingly.

"You have a huge hickey on your neck, it's amazing you didn't see it" said the woman laughing in Clarke's face.

"Shit, Bellamy" she whispers angrily with one hand around her neck trying to cover it up.

Soon she returned to her place at the bar to finish attending to people, from time to time she looked towards Bellamy where she still spoke to that brunette cheerfully, shaking her head as she saw a small body heading into the bar dodging the crowd, Clarke laughingly watched as Madi grabbed her father's hand and pulled it impatiently, seeing that it didn't work its way towards Clarke with a determined frown.

"Dad doesn't listen to me and I'm sleepy" said the girl stretching out her arms to be held.

"Let's see if she does it to me" said Clarke, taking her in her arms and walking towards Bellamy. "Bell, Madi is sleepy, I'm going to put her to bed in the rest room" she said, looking at Bellamy's surprised brown eyes.

"Why don't you mind your own business, blondie? Why should it matter what you do with that little girl?" said the brunette, looking disgustedly at the girl.

"I don't like you, you have a whore's face" shouted Madi to the woman with a scowl.

"MADI! Who taught you that?" cried Bellamy in alarm.

"Aunt Octavia" whispered the girl with a proud smile, Clarke couldn't help but laugh a little trying to keep the laughter on her chest.

"What are you laughing at? Educate your daughter better, considering the way you encourage her you are a lousy mother" commented the woman looking at the child with hatred again.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" said Clarke as she passed Madi into her father's arms.

"What you hear, that girl would be better off being adopted by a worthy family, you're just a woman scorned, that girl would end up being a drug addict and raped" said the brunette again looking at Clarke.

"Two things I'm going to tell you, about me, you can say all you want, I don't care about the opinion of someone who comes to a bar in desperation looking to get the first cock she sees, now go back to talking about that girl in any derogatory way and the only thing that will be left of you will be those nice fake extensions, get out of this place right now if you don't want me to kick you out" said Clarke practically grunting with her body shaking with contained rage.

"Who the hell does she think she is trying to throw me out when it's your place?" said the brunette to Bellamy, half laughing.

"Since this girl is my daughter and that blonde is the love of my life, I think she has every right to kick you out, I would listen to her, I don't control her when she's pissed off, she's little but you see those men back there? They are her brothers, she knows how to win fights with men like them, run before it's too late and have a good night" commented Bellamy with a proud smile.

She rolled her eyes as she watched the brunette leave screaming rudely, Clarke grabbed Madi from her father's arms and carried her straight into the break room without looking at the man who was guilty of what happened. He always had to flirt with everyone and then he had the audacity to call her the love of his life, asshole.

"Thank you for defending me, princess, that woman scared me" whispered the girl as Clarke sat her on the small bed.

"I will always protect you, we are family now, your aunt Octavia is dating my brother, we will see each other for a long time" said Clarke slowly undoing Madi's braids.

"I wish you were my other mom, I don't want my other mom to be like that woman, I want her to be like you, you're like the princess that dad always talks about" whispered Madi lying on the pillow.

"That's because the princess your father is talking about is me, honey, we met many years ago, but it's okay, we can sing together whenever you want, besides, if your other mom is one of those women, I'll protect you, so will Octavia, your grandmother and my brothers, okay?" whispered Clarke caressing the girl's hair softly.

"Okay, but I want it to be you" whispered the little girl looking up with her big green eyes at Clarke's blues. "Can you sing me another Frozen song?" said Madi half asleep.

"Always, close your eyes, little mouse, and sleep" whispered Clarke, continuing her relaxing caresses as she slowly began to sing for Madi.

> Where the north wind meets the sea  
>  There's a river full of memory  
>  Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
>  For in this river all is found
> 
> In her waters, deep and true  
>  Lie the answers and a path for you  
>  Dive down deep into her sound  
>  But not too far or you'll be drowned
> 
> Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
>  And in her song, all magic flows  
>  But can you brave what you most fear?  
>  Can you face what the river knows?
> 
> Where the north wind meets the sea  
>  There's a mother full of memory  
>  Come, my darling, homeward bound  
>  When all is lost, then all is found

Clarke sang the song sweetly until she saw that Madi was completely asleep, and her eyes fell on the doorway where Bellamy was leaning, watching the two of them with tears in his eyes. 

######  POV Bellamy Blake 

Bellamy slowly followed Clarke and Madi's direction when his mother called Octavia to help her, he leaned against the door frame as he watched Clarke get ready Madi for bed, she had removed her braids and they were talking about how they were family, what hurt him most was to hear Madi say that she wished Clarke was her other mother, it's exactly what he wanted, but she seemed so angry with him still. Her eyes moved over the bodies of the two people in the room as they interacted with each other, Madi had never been like that with anyone but him before she went to sleep, Clarke stroked her hair the way she liked it while she put her to sleep singing one of Frozen's songs. He knew who the voice of the character was from the first time he saw the film with Madi, but it was nothing compared to hearing her sing a song to put his daughter to sleep and that brought tears to his eyes, he wanted this for the rest of his life. 

When Madi fell asleep, she looked directly at him with some surprise on her face before standing up, she covered Madi with a blanket and kissed her forehead with affection, she walked towards him in complete silence with an icy look. He knew that she was going to pass by, so he took her arm and walked with her to the side of the corridor, she let herself be guided in complete silence before releasing her arm and looking into his eyes expectantly.

"I'm sorry, princess..." he began by being interrupted by Clarke's harsh voice.

"Yes, I know you regret sleeping with me, Bellamy, I'll take the pill tomorrow, you don't have to be afraid of anything, I know it was just sex" she let out trying to walk away from him again.

"No, Clarke, I don't care about the pill or whatever, if you don't want to take it it's okay with me, the problem is that I screwed up, I'm sorry I left you so many years ago, I made a selfish decision for both of us, I... I didn't leave you because I didn't love you, I left you because I was scared, you were 16 and I almost ruined your life with an unexpected child, I wanted you to fulfill all your dreams and I was the monster that could destroy them in seconds, I felt like a monster, princess, it was the hardest thing I had to do... Yes, I went out with Gina for two weeks to try to get away from you, but we both knew that it was not going to come to anything and that I did not love her that way, so we became friends, every year before she died I put up with crying for you, I slept with her once a year after our breakup, it was... Your first concert, I didn't expect it to be you and you were so beautiful up there, but also so sad that I got drunk and ended up in bed with her, that's how we had Madi, we raised her as friends she was an amazing mother, but all these years, these 8 years, in my mind there was only you and... I know I screwed up and I don't deserve your forgiveness, I'm a monster, but I'll try to fight for him every day, but please don't leave me again... I need you, Madi needs you..." he whispered as he cried openly now looking into Clarke's blue eyes.

"You're not a monster, Bellamy, you never were, you always had the biggest heart in the world, but I thought you cheated me, that you didn't love me and used me, didn't you think to ask me about my dreams? Because everyone included you, I wanted a family with you, I wanted children with you, a normal job that had to do with art, I wanted you, and you took that choice away from me without any explanation, you disappeared, all these years I was looking for that feeling in people that you took away from me, and it turns out that I only have it with you, you are the love of my life Bellamy, but you destroyed me, and now I'm afraid to open up to you again, I am afraid to wake up one day and you are not there, to go through all that pain again, but you are not a monster, don't say that again, if you need forgiveness, that's fine, I will give it to you, you are forgiven, but don't go away again Bell wouldn't stand it, because now I would not only lose you, but also that incredible girl that I already love and barely know..." she whispered crying holding his shirt with her little hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, Madi and I will always be here, I love you both more than anything in this world" he whispers, kissing Clarke's forehead lightly

"I love you too, Bell, don't drop me" she whispers just before kissing him lightly on the lips.

He returned the kiss by holding her face between his huge hands, she was always so small, this kiss was different from the previous ones, it was a start, it was sweet and slow. Both of them separated looking towards the bar where Octavia was screaming for help, laughing a little he passed his arm over Clarke's shoulders walking together towards the bar where his sister was next to his mother preparing two drinks.

"It's about time, what are you doing holding on like that?" she said, raising one of her fine eyebrows.

"What's going on?" shouted their mother walking towards them after attending to all the men in the group. "Has she given you another chance?" she asked, pointing between the two of them.

"I don't know, it looks like it" he whispers, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, I gave him another chance, you're going to have to put up with me for a long time" said Clarke looking at him before turning her gaze to his mother.

"Oh thank God, finally one more woman in the family who's worth it" she cried out, hugging Clarke with happiness. 

"I think we should keep working" whispered Bellamy, noticing his face blushing at times.

"You hurt our sister again, we'll break your legs" said Lincoln and Murphy looking at him seriously.

"I know, you break my sister's heart and I'll do the same" he said to Lincoln.

The two looked at each other for a few moments before nodding, he turned to continue the work laughing with his large family.


End file.
